hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Guidelines
General Roleplaying System "Descendants" uses regular HWS roleplay system with some new additions. The roleplay uses /roll d12 '''command to determine the '''success rate of a specific action, and can be generally seen as a way to resolve situations that have varying chance-based outcomes. Common Terms 'Encounter' Roleplay session, in which roleplayers join to be involved in a specific story plot. 'Versus Roll' A condition where one player rolls against another player (or the Host/GM) for various situations, depending on their action and the GM's demand. 'Offense Roll' Determines success for any attack or destructive action towards other character, such as shooting, punching, kicking, etc. Also involves counterattacks. 'Defense Roll' Determines success for dodging / evading and blocking any incoming attack. Damage Roll Upon successful attack, the attacker will roll for impact, to see how much damage they have inflicted. 'Speed Roll' Determines how fast a character acts, which among two opposite parties manages to perform action before the other, or whether a character is fast enough to perform action. Also often be used to determine turn order. 'Perception Roll' Determines success for any attempt to notice or perceive something during a session. Roll Buffs Depending on each character that players have come up with, the outcome of the roll may be further influenced by positive or negative bonuses (roll buffs). The roll buff depends on the character that players have come up with. : E.g: Characters good at shooting will generally have + bonus to their roll result while they shoot, characters with good senses may have bonus during perception rolls, frail characters may have negative buff on physical actions, etc. Battle System How most of the battles/fights are hosted usually depends on the Host / GM, with different people having slightly different ways of implementing the rules. Here are the universally agreed systems between all of the GM’s to expect in battle encounters: 'Battle Mechanics' Battles may take place either in real time (first-to-act first-to-roll) or turn-based, depending on the amount of participants or how GM sees fit. E.g: : Whichever player writes the action first is in the initiative, with the other side having to react to them, in real time. OR : GM decides the turn order for each present character with speed roll, and all characters have their turn to commit certain actions. Blocking and Avoiding Blocking/Avoiding an attack costs less than counter-attacking. To successfully block an attack, you must roll half of your attacker’s roll or higher. Check the Table below: Damage Rolls Regular damage roll is /roll d6 (and /roll d4 for hand-to-hand damage). 1/6 = least impactful, 6/6 = most impactful (critical damage). Receiving critical damage (6/6) may give you a -2 debuff to a certain attribute depending on the area where the hit landed. This applies if you have enough health points (HP) to stay fighting. Health Points (HP) Basic HP for a character is 10 HP the start of the fight, and it is constantly depleted depending on the opponent’s damage rolls they receive. Once a character reaches 0HP : * They may still fight normally and take damage (up to HP: -5). * Injury System will apply. * Risk of death at HP: -5 or below (If the opponent specifically attempts to kill them or if they are in a deadly situation). Injury System If an encounter ends with your character having minus HP (-1HP up to -5HP),' the minus HP will be added to your HP pool' for the next encounter / session. This means you will enter the next session with less HP (not full) because your character is injured. : E.g: At the end of a session, Phoenix Wright ends up with -2HP. At the next session he will have his HP pool debuffed by 2. (10 - 2 = 8HP) The injury will last until you roleplay your character's recovery with other people / member. (Yes, roleplaying with yourself / your other character does not count). : E.g: Peter Parker is injured with -2HP at the end of a session. At next session he roleplayes his recovery at the hospital with Iris Hawthorne. His HP will be back to full again at the third session. ---- [ Descendants Main Page ] [ Apply Now! ]